


Camping Trip

by pointless



Category: Carry On - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Enemies to Lovers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-25
Updated: 2017-10-20
Packaged: 2019-01-05 12:17:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12189837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pointless/pseuds/pointless
Summary: Every year the 8th years at Watford go on a camping trip. Of course, Baz and Simon get stuck sharing a tent together.





	1. Chapter 1

 

**Baz**

 

Every fall the 8th years of Watford School of Magic go on a camping trip. I’ve known this was going to happen since first year, but I’m still not ready for it.  _ Especially  _ considering that I'm going to be stuck with Snow in a tent for 5 days. This will be both heaven and hell.

 

Although we’re already roommates, this is going to be  _ much worse.  _ In our room, if I get annoyed I can leave for the catacombs or lock myself in the bathroom. There's nowhere to go out here, unless I want to sleep in the woods. And it's not going to be any better when he's laying a few inches away from me instead of a couple feet. His soft, bronze curls will be even closer to just reach out and touch them. Crowley, how did I think I could handle this? 

 

“Alright, Watford campers! You and your partner will be setting up a tent where you will be sleeping for the next few nights! Head up and grab one.” Ebb is leading the camping retreat this year. I'm not sure why they trusted all of his under the control of the goatherd, but I guess I can't think of anyone better. Certainly not the Mage. 

 

Snow and I stand awkwardly a few feet apart and neither of us moves. After a few seconds, I look over at him and raise my eyebrows as if to say 

_ What are you doing? Go get it.  _ He gets the message and just growls before stomping off toward the pile. When he gets the tent he marches past me without even a glance, eyebrows furrowed, and I can't help but be amused. 

 

It is then that Dev and Niall approach me on the way to setting up. 

 

“Hey mate,” Dev says with a pat on the back. “Sorry you're stuck with the chosen one.”

 

I just roll my eyes. “No thanks to you two.” 

 

Technically, you don't have to share a tent with your roommate. That's just what happens when neither you or your roommate has any other friends to camp with. (Niall and Dev took each other for me, and for Snow his only male friends are Rhys and Gareth). So we ended up stuck together of course (as always).

 

The way I find Snow again so quickly is I can feel a trail of his magic. He must have gotten frustrated over something and had another episode of his...

 

When I find Snow he is practically wrestling the tent, it wrapped all around his body, him cursing and grumbling loudly. It's almost cute, seeing him stuck like this, powerless. I shouldn't find this cute, but I'm disturbed (ask anyone).

 

“Need a hand there, Snow?” I slyly ask with my arms folded against a tree. He immediately stops fussing at the sound of my voice. 

 

“Oh, like you know anything about camping or putting up tents!” He exclaims, throwing his hands in the air. 

 

I shrug. “Maybe not, but I do know a thing or two about magic. Unlike you.” This comment gets a rise of heat from him, but before he can say anything, I cast a simple spell and the tent puts itself in place. Snow just furrows his eyebrows at me and turns around to go put his stuff inside of the tent.

 

**Simon**

 

What an insufferable prick… I'm sure I would've figured out how to put up the stupid tent without magic. But no, everyone around here just likes taking the easy way out. And Baz just likes to show off his knowledge of spells… Typical.

 

I crawl into the tent and the first thing I notice is how small it is. If I was scared of sleeping next to Baz before, I’m terrified now. He’ll probably choke me with my own sleeping bag. 

 

“Move, Snow,” Baz says behind me. With a mumble of complaint I just scoot over to the right side. He immediately starts unrolling his sleeping bag and I follow suit. 

 

“Baz,” I say.

 

“What.”

 

“You need to make a promise for me.” I say sternly. He stops and looks up at me with an eyebrow raised in confusion. He waits for me to continue. 

 

“Promise me that you won't kill me in my sleep.” 

 

Baz’s worried look turns into a smirk and almost a grin when I say this. My fists tighten at the thought of his amusement.

 

“Oh, Snow, you're so naive. If I wanted to kill you in your sleep it would've been done already. Wouldn't you like something a little more fun?” 

 

“I'm  _ serious, _ Baz.” 

 

He rolls his eyes and puts out his right hand. 

“Truce?” He asks.

 

I hesitantly put my hand in his firm, cold grip.

 

“Truce.” 


	2. Chapter 2

**Simon**

 

In the morning I meet up with Agatha and Penny before we all go hiking. Every day this week will have different activities and this is the first one. They're so lucky to get to share a tent together while I'm stuck with the insufferable Baz Pitch. The vampire. The plotter. Me and Penny wanted to be partners for the week, but obviously that was a no considering that we’re not the same gender. Plus, it would make Agatha even more jealous than she already is.

 

When I see Agatha I immediately grab her hand. This is mainly just out of routine. She then complains that my hand is sweaty and lets go. I guess this is what relationships are like when you get used to each other… 

 

Agatha has been excited about going camping since we were first years. She says it's something her and her Normal friends would do every summer and that we’ll get to experience their “culture”. If Normal culture involves putting up those dreadful tents, I don't care to be a part of it.

 

“Penny I don't know how I’m going to make it through this week,” I whine. She just rolls her eyes back at me.

 

“You've made it 7 years Simon. I’m sure you can make it for a new nights.” 

 

“Well yeah, but he's  _ right there… _ ” At this moment I happen to turn around to see the devil himself walking up to us. I can't help but let my mouth drop open. 

 

“Close your mouth, Snow. You're attracting flies.” 

 

“Baz...You're- You're wearing jeans.” Oh my god I'm such an idiot. His cheeks turn a shade pinker from annoyance.

 

“You couldn't be thick enough to think I'd wear my uniform in these dirty woods,” he says with a raised eyebrow.

 

Right… I just grumble and turn away from him, giving Penny a look that says  _ See? _

 

_ *** _

 

In the afternoon we’re all forced to try archery out. You'd think that I’ve tried all of these things (camping, hiking, archery) considering that I was raised by Normals, but we didn't do much around the home. We spent most of our time huddled around one small TV. And by the time Watford came into my life, I spent all of my time wishing to go back. 

 

Of course, Baz is a natural at this. I accuse that he only knows how because he uses archery to kill his prey. Honestly, I don't even believe this. It just makes me feel better to blame his vampirism for him being so gifted. He trips me when I say this. 

 

“Judging by your jealousy,  I’d think that you'd like me to teach you," he sneers. 

 

As Penny helps me up from the ground, Eb comes over. “Oh, Baz, that would be a great idea! Would you help Simon with his form?”

 

“I don't need him to teach me anything!” I object.

 

Baz doesn't say anything, but the look on his face is unfamiliar as he walks over to me. If it weren't him, I would say that he looked nervous. But Baz is never nervous about anything, and he knows he's better than me at everything.

 

“Shut up, Snow. We both know that's a lie. Now, pick up your bow.” Although it's the last thing I want to do, I listen to Baz and pick up my bow to aim at the target. 

 

“Okay,” Baz starts. “Now lift your elbow to a 90 degree angle.” 

 

I give him a look of confusion that brings an eye roll from him. He puts his hand under my arm and lifts it to be straight, but doesn't move his hand. I can feel magic rising to the surface of my skin. 

 

“Now straighten your back.” His voice is softer now. I wonder if anyone else can hear what he's saying when he’s this close to me. Baz moves his other hand to the small of my back, which causes me to straighten like a rod. I can feel my neck getting hot and my hands getting sweaty. He's so close that he could bite me on the neck and kill me right now. His next word is so soft that I almost believe that he didn't say it. 

 

“Shoot.”

 

I instantly let go of the arrow and we watch it fly through the air, hitting nearly dead center of the target. I can’t stop the sound of excitement that escapes me and the grin that comes to my face. I look over to Baz, who stands with crossed arms and a smirk on his face. 

 

“What did you say about not needing my help?” 

 

My smile transforms into a scowl faster than humanly possible. 

 

“Piss off, Baz!”


	3. Chapter 3

**Simon**

“Okay, everyone, please find a seat!” Ebb tries to speak over the commotion of all the students. “For our first activity today, we’ll be making friendship bracelets!” 

 

The room is a mixed response of excitement and dread. Me and Penny look at each other with bright smiles and we’re already ready to start. I then look over to see Agatha glaring at both of us.  _ Oh right. She needs one too.  _ I give her a sheepish smile to make up for it, but she's already looking away. 

 

“So you can make as many as you like, but you need to make at least one for yourself and your partner for the week.” 

 

I groan outwardly.  _ Oh great. Baz gets one too.  _ I look over to see him sitting with his minions (he calls them that, not me). He raises his hand, making eye contact with me.

 

“Excuse me, but do we  _ have  _ to?”

 

Ebb sighs. “ _ Yes,  _ Baz. Please get started everyone.” 

 

Penny and I automatically jump up to get our materials. I grab pastel strings of thread, purple, pink, blue, and some beads. Baz is about to have such a good bracelet that he doesn't even deserve. He probably hasn't even received a gift from a friend before. It actually makes me almost feel bad to think about this. 

 

I finish the bracelets, and give Agatha and Penny theirs. The bracelets say their names with small heart beads on each side. Of course I'm not going to make heart jewelry for Baz, so I used some star beads instead. I might even like his bracelet the most. I walk up to him and drop it directly in front of where he sits. 

 

“Oh, hello, Snow…” He looks back down at the bracelet he's making in his hands. “I was just finishing yours.” 

 

For some reason my heart speeds up when he says this. I don't know why I’m surprised that he made one for me, considering it was required. I just figured he would ignore the rules and do nothing.

 

He stands up before I can say anything. “Alright, put your wrist out.” 

 

“What?” I ask. “No!” 

 

“I just want to put it on for you. Isn't that what you're supposed to do with bracelets?” 

 

I know he’s up to something. He's probably plotted for this ahead of time. Baz would never do anything nice for me. Baz wouldn't do anything nice for anyone. In spite of my thoughts, I put my wrist out and watch him tie the knot with his long, slender fingers. My gaze shifts up to his face, framed by his long black locks of hair. He didn't smooth it back today, probably because there's no reason to in the middle of the woods. I think he looks better this way. 

 

“Done.” I blink back into reality when Baz steps away from me. I look down to see the blue and green thread, beautifully wrapped around my wrist. Of course he can make bracelets well, just like everything else. I can’t stop myself from releasing my approval.

 

“Wow, Baz…” I turn the bracelet to the front side to see the whole thing. 

 

_ Idiot,  _ it says in bright beads. 

 

_ “ _ Are you fucking kidding me!” I shout. “Crowley, where is Penny? I can’t believe you.” 

 

**Baz**

 

Snow wanders off to find Bunce and leaves me and the boys laughing. 

 

“Good one, Baz!” Niall cackles.

 

Honestly, I had originally used the thread to only make the graceful and intricate design underneath. But of course I got nervous and improvised at the last second with an insult. 

 

I look down at the purple and blue bracelet Snow had left on my table. It's not as impressive as the one I made, but it's all the more endearing. It says my name on it, with little star beads spread about. He made this. He made this just for me. My heart warms and I curse myself. I grab the bracelet and shove it into my pocket before anyone can see. 

 

Not to mention, I had the most embarrassing moment of my life last night. 

 

The temperature had warmed a lot, way too warm for this time of year in the evening. After what felt like hours of sitting in silence, waiting for sleep to come, Snow suddenly sat up and pulled his shirt over his head.

 

“What are you doing?” My voice escaped me in a tone slightly higher than usual. I prayed for the first time in my life that he hadn't noticed. He looked over at me and I could hardly make out the confusion on his face in the dark, but I knew it was there

 

“Chill out, Baz. It's fucking hot out here.” With that he pulled the rest of the shirt off and threw it to the corner of the small tent. I couldn't stop myself from watching his muscles flex as he did this. I hardly stopped myself from reaching out to trace them. There I was, dying internally. The instant he turned back to look at me, I shifted to face the other way. 

 

_ This boy is going to be the death of me,  _ I think. But I already knew that.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the nice comments! It's great to hear feedback :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Simon**

 

When we finally find the perfect spot on the clearing, Penny and I lay out the large blanket for the three of us to sit on. Tonight we are supposed to be stargazing. Unfortunately I don’t see this going well, considering the sky has gotten quite cloudy as if it’s preparing to rain. The temperature is cooling as the sun is setting, and I close my eyes to breathe in the crisp October air.  _ Finally.  Fall. _ I’m fine if we can’t see the stars because I’m content with just spending an evening with my two favorite people. No Humdrum, no worrying about Baz plotting, no messing up any magic. All I have to do right now is breathe. 

 

“Oh, great!” Penny exclaims in an exhausted tone. “I forgot my binoculars. I’ll be right back.”

 

Before I can tell her that she won’t even need them, Penny has bounced up to sprint to the tents. I’m left alone with Agatha. For some reason, this makes me uncomfortable. I haven’t been alone with Agatha in what feels like ages. Penelope is always there. I realize this probably bothers Agatha, considering that she gets jealous of our friendship. I’m getting tired of trying to tell her that it’s not like that. It’s  _ really _ not like that.

 

“Simon,” Agatha pulls her hand away when I reach for it. “I need to talk to you.”

 

Those words have more magic than anything else. They don’t even need to be said with magic to pull the ground from underneath me, to leave a black hole in the pit of my stomach. My mind wanders to the strangest ideas:  _ Simon, I’m pregnant.  _ Well that isn’t possible, I tell myself.  _ Simon, I have cancer and this is my last night with you.  _ Highly unlikely.  _ Simon, the truth is that I’m madly in love with your mortal enemy, Baz Pitch.  _ My fists tighten at this thought. That’s probably the most realistic of the theories I can think of. Somehow though, the one that she says is the one I _didn’t_ think of.

 

“Simon, I think we need to break up.” Okay, maybe that’s the most realistic one. 

 

I didn’t think it was possible, but my stomach drops even lower. If it was at my knees before, it must be six feet under now. 

 

“Wait- is this about Penny? Is this about the bracelet thing?” I panic. She can’t do this. She can’t break up with me. We make  _ sense  _ together. We’re supposed to be endgame. This isn’t how it’s supposed to be.

 

“What?  _ N _ o, Simon. This isn’t about anyone but me. I don’t think it’s really about you, either.” She looks at the ground when she says this. She’s nervously picking at the grass and I think she’s beautiful. She’s beautiful and I want to be with her. If it isn’t my fault, whose is it?

 

Of course.

 

“Is this about Baz? Do you love Baz? I knew it.” I scoff. I can feel the magic rising in me, the heat rising in me, my fists tightening even harder. Of course, it’s Baz. The git is bloody perfect: taller than me, smarter than me, better at magic than me, more handsome than me, fucking ruthless on the field. There’s no way Agatha hasn’t realized all of this if even I have. 

 

This comment brings the closest thing to a scowl I’ve ever seen on Agatha’s pale face. She’s actually upset with me now. I’m the one who should be upset, not her! She’s breaking up with me!

 

“Merlin, Simon. No! The only one who might be in love with Baz here is you. You’re the one who constantly talks about him!”

 

My mouth gapes open. I stutter for words. “What- I- No! That’s because he’s always plotting! He- He’s my enemy!’

 

Agatha just shakes her head, tears filling her big, brown eyes. “I’m not talking with you about this anymore. I’m  _ sorry _ , Simon. I just don’t love you like that.”

 

She rises to leave, and I catch her hand. She still faces away from me.

 

“But we’re endgame, Agatha.” I say softly. 

 

‘No, Simon. I can’t be the damsel to be won at the end of the story. That isn’t me.” 

 

And then she’s gone. 

 

**Baz**

 

_ They’re all idiots _ , I think.  _ It’s going to bloody rain and they’re all sitting around as if the weather will change for them to see the stars. _

I’m leaning against a tree, putting together a s’more (sweets are my guilty pleasure). The line is way too long to wait to cook it at the campfire. Instead, I ignite a small flame in my hand and watch the chocolate melt and the white marshmallow toast to a dark brown. It’s oddly satisfying. 

 

I look up to see Simon Snow himself, watching me with wide eyes and an open mouth.  _ Mouth breather.  _ He’s leaves his original spot at the back of the line to walk straight toward me. 

 

“Baz, can you do that for me?” he still looks mesmerized, looking down at the creation in my hands as if i sculpted it from clay, as if I was God himself. “The line is way too long.”

 

I smirk. I’m ready to make a snide comment before I notice- the darker tint of his cheeks, the elevation of his eyelids, the electrifying blue of his irises. A rare, but familiar, appearance. I can tell that he has been crying. I can tell that he’s been crying and I want to reach out right now: I want to reach out and wipe away the tears from his eyes. I want to kiss him all over his face until he can’t stop smiling. I want him to feel all better.

 

A pang of guilt hits my chest when I find myself hoping that this has to do with Agatha. I can’t help but hope they’re seperated, and that I might finally have a chance. But I know that it doesn’t matter, because he could never like me. A monster. A bully. A boy. 

 

I would rather him be happy with someone else than be as broken as I am.

 

“I-’ I start but i can’t finish. All familiarity of the English language has abandoned my tongue. I know my expression must’ve changed, because Snow looks at me with a raised eyebrow of confusion. Usually I’m the one doing this. Usually he’s the one at loss for words. I blink and bring myself to utter a single syllable. “Sure.”

 

He smiles. He  _ smiles _ at me and my heart lifts as if it has wings and it soars into the clouds above us. I never imagined that I could actually get the golden boy to smile for me. 

 

He holds his hands out with the s’more in his palms. 

 

“This might be a bit warm,” I warn him before putting my hands around his. We’re touching and I can feel a fire burning in my chest and warming my cheeks. Thankfully it’s dark by now so he won’t be able to notice. He just stares at our hands in excitement, waiting for the flame to come alive. “Tell me when to stop.”

 

I bring the heat from my chest into my palms and a light shines in between our hands.  _ This is a completely new kind of magic _ , I think. My gaze shifts to his face, illuminated by the glow separating us. He’s grinning like an idiot- but I probably am too. And he’s beautiful. 

 

His face shifts to a look of discomfort. “Ouch! Okay that’s enough!”

 

I shut off the magic flowing from my core and force myself to draw myself away from him. The s’more is perfectly toasted. Snow is blowing his hands off now.

 

“Crowley, Baz, are you trying to burn me?”

 

“Yes, Snow. You finally figured out my grand plot.”

 

The surprised expression on his face tells me that he believes this, but it leaves him as quickly as it appeared, replaced with a toothy grin. He punches me softly in the bicep.

 

“Shut up, you git.”

 

For a moment, we just stand there, smiling at each other. This is something completely new, but I can’t say that I’m not enjoying this. However, all good things end too quickly, and this moment ends with a raindrop. And then two, and then they’re all around us. We look at each other wide-eyed before simultaneously running back toward our tent. The campfire has died out and everyone begins to head to the campsite. 

 

When we reach ours, Snow hurriedly crawls into it and I directly follow him.

 

“Ah, fuck,” Simon releases when he sits down on his sleeping bag. “Our tent is going to soak through.” 

 

I just roll my eyes and pull my wand from the back pocket of my jeans. “Snow,” I say, “Do you ever remember that you’re a magician?”

 

I don’t add a “ _ Oh right, you suck at being a magician,”   _ like I usually would. Apparently I  _ can  _ tease without being an ass. Is this what flirting is like?

 

“There aren’t any spells that can change the weather, Baz,” Simon says defensively. 

 

I just raise my eyebrows and point at the roof above us, which is getting heavier. The rain is falling forcefully now and thunder sounds. A drop of rain drips through the ceiling and lands directly on Snow’s nose and it’s outrageously adorable.

 

‘ **Rain , rain, go away,”** I cast.

 

Almost immediately, the loud noise above our heads stops and the world becomes silent. Simon just huffs to himself and lays down. 

 

“Why do you have to be so bloody perfect?” He mumbles this so softly to himself, I don’t think I was supposed to hear it. I can’t help the rush of blood that flows to my cheeks as I lay down beside him. A distant roll of thunder sounds.

 

“Goodnight, Baz,” Simon yawns softly.

 

I turn away from him.

 

“Goodnight, Snow.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took longer than expected to write. Thank you for the sweet comments <3


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took longer than expected to write, I've been preoccupied. I decided to split this chapter into two, so the last part will be uploaded later this week! Thank you for your sweet comments ❤️

**Simon**

I wake up when I feel light burning on my eyelids. I’m then hit with a strong ache in my neck. Am I lying on a rock for Merlin’s sake? I groan and reach up to feel what is hurting my neck, when I feel skin. What the fuck?

I instantly open my eyes to see that my arm is around someone’s body. No- Baz’s body. My arm is wrapped around Baz’s torso. And my head seems to be lying on Baz’s arm. Okay, well that makes sense. Wait- it doesn’t. This doesn’t make sense. My eyes go wide and I quickly try to pull my arm away, but then realize that Baz’s other hand is holding onto it. Well shit. His grip on me tightens and he lets out a soft breath and I can’t help but think that it’s the most adorable thing I’ve ever seen. I can’t believe that I thought of ‘Baz’ and ‘adorable’ in the same sentence

I look up to his face. His facial features are softer than ever, his usual sneer replaced with a small smile. His dark hair is spread out against the pillow and I notice for the first time how long his eyelashes are. Crowley, he’s beautiful. I internally scold myself for thinking these things. Baz is a vampire. Baz is my nemesis and one day we’re going to have to literally kill each other. But being here right now really makes me wish we didn’t have to.

“Simon!” I hear Penny’s voice approaching our tent and I’m hit with panic. I somehow escape from Baz’s grasp and untangle our limbs.

“Don't goooo,” Baz reaches out. Shit, is he sleep talking? Because I know that the real Baz would probably gag if he knew that he was cuddling with Simon Snow. He would never let me live that down.

“Uh- sorry Baz,” I whisper. I awkwardly pat his stomach to try and comfort this unconscious stranger. “I have to go.”

A small smile curls up on his face and I swear my heart skips a beat. If only he wasn't evil (and I wasn't straight) I would actually find Baz attractive.

“Okaayyy,” Baz just turns back over to face away from me. I release a sigh of relief just as Penny pokes her head in our tent.  
“Hey, Simon!”

“Shut up, you’re going to wake up Baz!” I whisper-yell.

She just rolls her eyes. “When have you ever been concerned about waking up Baz?”

A blush rises to my cheeks. She’s right. I open the curtains every morning and it almost gives my day a good start when I get a groan out of Baz. And I definitely don’t attempt to be quiet when I’m opening and closing the bathroom door, my drawers, or my closet.

“Whatever,” I look away. “I’m just tired of his complaining.” (Except I kind of enjoy his complaining. It’s the only time he ever talks to me.)

I just tell Penny to wait outside so that I can quickly change for the day. Our last day.

  **Baz**

For today’s wonderful bonding activity we get the privilege of making tie-dye shirts. Can you hear my sarcasm?

“Hey boys,” Dev says when he comes over to Niall and I. “Haven’t you heard the news? The Chosen One’s single.”

I feel my whole body freeze up instantly. So there was something wrong with Snow last night. Wellbelove broke up with him. I can’t see why anyone could leave Snow. But maybe I’m a bit biased.

“And you think we care why?” I growl at him.

“Well now you might have a chance with Wellbelove,” Niall shrugs. I just roll my eyes laugh dryly. Oh, the irony.

Apparently tie-dying is a hidden talent of mine, because my shirt turns out pretty bloody well. There’s a large pinwheel design across the chest that came out perfectly in a rainbow of colors. It’s about the gayest thing I’ve ever seen. (And I actually like it).

Suddenly I’m hit with a familiar smokey scent. Oh great, what’s wrong with the Chosen One now? I look around until I catch sight of the bronze-headed boy. Bunce is rubbing small circles onto his back and he looks extremely aggravated. He then lifts up the shirt he’s dying and- oh Merlin. It looks awful. Instead of a rainbow of color, Snow’s is covered in an assortment of brownish spots. It’s hideous. I reach into my pocket to feel the bracelet he gave me yesterday. And I actually feel bad for him (again). I really need to stop being sympathetic because I know nothing good could ever come of it. However, before I can stop myself, I feel my feet moving straight toward him.

**Simon**

“Snow.”

I look up to see the only person who ever calls me that. If I weren't already red-faced from irritation, Baz would probably be able to notice the blush on my face. I wonder if he remembers anything from this morning. Judging from his stance of confidence, I'm assuming not.

“What?” I say, looking down at the shirt in my hands. I'm sure he's going to insult it, just like he does with everything else I do.

I just wanted to do this one thing right. And I have always loved tie-dye shirts. This is the one thing I was actually looking forward to on this stupid camping trip, and I still found a way to mess it up. I feel magic starting to roll off of me once again. I squeeze my eyes shut and try to calm myself down. Penny keeps moving her hand in circles against my back.

“I want you to have this,” I look up at him. Baz is holding the shirt he made out, for me - _for me_ \- to take. My mouth gapes open.

“Are you trying to make fun of me?” I say cautiously. “Does this one have an insult on it too? Does it say “World’s Worst Chosen One” on the back of it?”

Baz rolls his eyes. “Now I wish I would've thought of that.” He then looks away from me and his voice comes out more quiet this time. “No. You just…your magic was getting all over the place. You can have this one to avoid making a scene. I can make another one.”

I look back at Penelope, who is giving Baz a look of suspision. He just glares back at her. And then Penny’s eyes widen, as if a lightbulb turned on in her mind. A wide smirk plants itself on her mouth. If anything, I'm just more confused. I turn back to Baz and take the shirt from his grip slowly.

“Okay…”

He sneers at Penny and walks away without another word to either of us.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This got more steamy than I expected it to lol but ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

**Simon**

Once Baz is out of earshot, Penny abruptly turns to face me.

 

“So, what was that all about?” Penny says accusingly. I don’t know why, but I feel guilty, as if I’ve been hiding something from Penny. But nothing has happened. 

 

“What?” I start frantically. “Oh, uh… Well, you heard him. He didn’t want me to make a scene.”

 

Penny rolls her eyes at this. “I don’t think that gives him a reason to give you a shirt that  _ he made.  _ Besides, isn’t Baz the one always trying to get you to go off? He’s always the one pushing you to the edge, not the one pulling you back.”

 

She has a good point. “Well… we’re actually kind of, like, getting along right now?” My voice goes up at the end. “But I’m sure everything will go back to normal when we get back.”

 

“Judging from the blush on your face, I’d think that you might have a crush on him,” Penny smirks. 

 

“What? Why does everyone keep saying that?” I shout, receiving a couple of stares around us.

 

Penelope starts cracking up and I push her softly. My face is even more red now.

 

“Who else said it?” Penny asks. 

 

“Agatha…” I grumble. Penny just looks at me as if she’s waiting for me to continue. “Well, I accused Agatha of liking Baz, and then she broke up with me.”

 

“Well I wish I could say that I was surprised. But come on, Simon. It was bound to happen eventually.” 

 

I shrug. I guess she isn’t wrong. Penny is never wrong.

  
  


**Baz**

 

I haven’t seen Snow since the whole shirt incident. The look that Bunce gave me- it made me feel like the just  _ knew.  _ She knew what I’ve been trying to hide from everyone, including myself, for years. At this rate, it won’t be long until Snow realizes it for himself. Moral of the story: I shouldn’t try to be more kind to people. Or at least not the boy I’m in love with.

 

I’m lying down in the tent already when the door is unzipped. I instantly notice that he’s wearing the shirt I gave him.  _ Oh, Crowley.  _ He actually likes it. I have to turn away from him to try to suppress my school-girl excitement and the smile threatening to appear on my lips. 

 

“Hey, Baz, ” Snow says as he’s leaning over, preparing his sleeping bag. My heart leaps. He doesn’t ever greet me.

 

“Snow,” I greet him back. I don’t think before I speak again, “I see you like the shirt.”

 

_ Dammit.  _ I pinch myself. Thankfully, my voice didn’t come out how I expected it too: high and excited. It came out sounding more like an insult as it usually would. 

 

Snow looks up and glares at me. “You’re the one who decided to give it to me. I think you’re growing soft on me.”

 

Terrified. I’m absolutely terrified. What happens next is what really kills me.

 

Snow’s look shifts to the ground and a smile forms on his face. I follow his gaze and see the bracelet that he gave me.  _ Shit. It must have fallen out of my pocket!  _ I quickly grab it and shove it back in my pocket. 

 

“What are you looking at?” I sneer. Snow’s face is still as bright as ever. He’s like the fucking sun. I want so badly to look away, to crawl into a hole and disappear, but I stand strong and keep my hard stare. 

 

“You… you kept it.” The happiness in his voice grips me around the heart.  _ Why why why do the worst things happen to me? _

 

“I meant to throw it away,” I shoot back at him. 

 

“Obviously not, Baz.”

 

I’m panicking. I immediately go into the only mode of self defense that I know: attack. 

 

“Why would I want to keep something that you made? Crowley, Snow. You destroy everything in your path! I only gave you the bloody shirt because I felt so bad that someone could make something as awful as you did. It’s no wonder that Agatha broke up with you.”

 

**Simon**

 

All of the happiness that I had before has disappeared and been replaced with deep anger. Why does he always have to go for the lowest blow? Why does he get satisfaction out of my pain? My fists ball up at my sides and I feel my magic rising once again. Crowley, why is he so bloody infuriating? It must be pretty clear how I feel, because Baz looks terrified. For once I feel like  _ I’m _  the one in control.

 

“Anathema!” Baz cries out. We both stare at each other, wide-eyed for a second. Then, we’re both instantly hit with the same realization.  _ There is no anathema.  _ Baz’s eyes grow wider as a wild grin grows on my lips. 

 

My body abandons all thoughts and I charge.

 

The two of us roll around on the ground, fighting for the upper hand. He’s almost escaped but I can’t let him. No, not this time. This time  _ I   _ get to win the fight. I somehow get the strength to climb on top of him, pinning him beneath me. My hands are gripped around each of his wrists, holding them above his head. We’re both out of breath. I must look insane with this mad grin on my face. Baz’s eyes are filled with terror and I am filled with satisfaction.  _ Finally.  _ I like him like this. Under my thumb. Under my hands.

 

We’re both waiting for what happens next. Baz’s eyes are now squeezed tight. He’s waiting for the blow. And I could do it, I could do it right now. I could just take my fist and hurl it straight into his smooth, sculpted jaw. But I don’t. I don’t know what to do next. I’m here now, I’ve won the fight, but I’m suddenly not so angry anymore. I’m just tired, and I’m looking down at him, with his long hair and eyelashes and arms, his heavy-breathing chest.  _ I’ve got you now,  _ I think.  _ I’ve finally got you where I want you. _

 

My body abandons all thoughts and I kiss him. 

 

**Baz**

 

Simon Snow is kissing me.

 

Simon Snow is kissing me and I am letting him kiss me.

 

Simon Snow is kissing me and I am letting him kiss me and I am in love with him.

 

His hands are now wrapped in my hair, tugging on it softly. I glide my hand down to his waist and I’m holding onto him because I can’t believe that this is actually happening. Simon is straddling my waist and I can’t help but let myself move up against him.  My hands move up his shirt and I can feel his hot skin underneath my cold fingertips. His mouth is so hot against mine, and I can’t help but release a sound when he bites down on my lip. This only encourages Simon to kiss harder. 

 

**Simon**

 

I have no clue what I’m doing, but I’m alright with it. I’m actually way more than alright with it, because I’ve got Baz underneath me, and if he thinks I’m ever letting him go, he’s wrong.

 

I’m sucking on his neck and he’s moving against me. I bite down on his skin to stop myself from moaning loudly. Baz pants underneath me and scratches down my back.  _ Holy shit.  _ All of these years I was worried that Baz was going to suck the life out of me, and I’m the one who’s got him by the neck. 

 

I eventually find myself lying next to Baz, and we’ve been kissing for so long that I’m getting tired. When we finally stop, I automatically curl into him.

 

“This is familiar isn’t it?” I say quietly.

 

“Snogging my git of a roommate? I don’t think so.”

 

I turn my head to look up at him. I ignore the insult. “Do you not remember this morning?” 

 

He stares at me blankly. A smile forms on my face.

 

“The cuddling?” I poke him. His eyes go wide.

 

“Oh, Merlin. Please tell me that didn’t actually happen.” Baz’s hand goes up to his face. “I thought that was a dream.”

 

“So what you’re saying is that you dream of me often? Because you seemed to be enjoying it.” I tease. He just turns away from me and grumbles himself.

 

“Hey,” I grab his shoulder and turn him back over. It’s gotten much darker now, but I can still make out his features: his dark eyes and long nose and pink lips. The lips that I’ve just kissed. I do it again. 

 

“Why did you do it?” Baz asks softly.

 

“Kiss you?”

 

He nods.

 

“I guess I wanted to.”

 

“You’re an idiot, Simon Snow.”

 

I smirk. “An idiot that you seem to like a lot.”

 

I kiss him before he can respond. He kisses back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that's it! Thank you again to everyone who commented. This is probably the longest thing that I've ever written! And I have plans to write more :) Anyway, I hope you liked it <3


End file.
